the Confession
by Monse23m
Summary: 8 Months have passed since Terra left. Beast Boy and Raven are actually friends. Raven has kept a secret from him too long. What'll happen when he discovers that secret?
1. Progue

**B.B.'S P.O.V**

I loved her, why couldn't I admit it? Was I afraid she would reject me? I remembered our love story as if it was yesterday... Her shiny purple hair flowing in the moon's light, Her looking at the moon. Her violet eyes glimmering and her pale cheeks pink. She was leaning over the ledge, trying to cheer me up about Terra. Terra, a Demon in disguise while Raven is a angel in disguise. I was beside her sobbing like a fool. Over Terra. I imagined dirty images in my head about Raven. I hit myself in the head,"Stop it. You're making it worse." I said to myself. Raven's been hiding in her room from me since the...Confession.

* * *

Do you want more? Tell me if you want more of this explaining this. ^ Reviews reviews oh and Mandy lee is now offically cancelled since I got too many haters hatin' on me. So yea Reviews plz


	2. lemon alerts

**LEMON ALERT! LEMON ALERT! IT'S NOT ALOT THOUGH**

* * *

**B.B.'S P.O.V. **

It was a warm summer night, I had the same memory of Terra. Why'd she have to come into my life? Why? I stared out into the city, watching the little cars pass. Every second of my life without here had been painful. Like a million little wasps stinging me, watching me suffer. I saw blurry lights just to realize, I had been crying. Tears fell, Along with my heart. I leaned over the edge, actually thinking what if I killed myself? Would anyone miss me? Would Raven miss me? I leaned over the edge a little more. Fear had no control over me. I fell back into Raven's arms. She was furious,"Beast Boy, You could have killed yourself!" She screamed at me. I shrugged and drank some of my soda."Who cares about life?" I said. I looked at Raven, Her wide purple eyes and her flowing hair had cheered me up...a little bit."Beast Boy, Don't you care anymore? Don't you want..."She swallowed her jealousy down,"Terra?" I shook my head,"Rav, You were Right. She was just a backstabbing Bitch!" I threw my soda in the air. We watched it fall down. She smiled wickedly,"Then you wouldn't care if I told you what she did?" My ears perked up and I turned around. Was she playing a trick? Her eyes flashed with mistakes and she quickly headed for the door. I ran in front of her. "Tell me, Now." Her eyes widened in surprise and she quickly dash to the escape door. I grabbed her small pale arm,"Raven, Please." Her eyes shimmered with tears,"I-I can't let that Whore hurt you, not again." I stared into her eyes, locked with troubling secrets and horrifying memories. I couldn't help myself but cry. I fell defenseless to her beauty. She patted my back,"Some things are better left unsaid, I'm sorry Beast Boy I love you and-" I kiss her, pushing her against the wall. Her breast jiggled and my dick got longer. I ripped her swimming suit and my suit and connected to her. We shared a warm blush on our cheeks. "Beast Boy",She moaned repeatedly while riding me. I couldn't control myself. We finally (Well I) had an orgasm in just 5 minutes. When we were done, I picked up Raven and threw her in my room. "Let's get a little naughty." I locked the door. When we woke up, she said,"I saw Robin kissing Terra. I have to go." She picked up her clothes and left. I no longer loved Terra,(But I still wanted to beat him up) I loved Raven more then Terra.

* * *

DUN, DUN, DUN, What'll happen next? Ooh I'll continue in 2 days...maybe. Next chapter will be Raven's P.O.V.


	3. Snow in the air

Hey guys! Did you like the first (second technically) Chapter? I hope ya did! Short, Right? I know But Shit

just go real~! Here go's Chapter 3.

* * *

**Rav's P.O.V.**

How could I have slept with Beast Boy? We barely Became Best Friends, yet I feel like we're enemies. I woke up the next day, realizing this. Anger took me over and I got up and loudly whispered,"I saw Robin kissing Terra." I grabbed my clothes and left. I put on a Zebra shirt and A white short. I quickly went to the kitchen. I stopped by Beast Boy's door. Silence. I was Frightened by what would happen next. Would Beast Boy kill Robin? Did I make a mistake? I was behind the doors, trying to sense negative energy. None. I was startled when I entered the kitchen. I saw Beast Boy singing his "Tofu is wonderful" song. His horrible Notes Rang my ears. Cyborg stared at me then him. He looked Confused,"W-why is this happening ?" His arms went directly to his metal head. I took one step, when he saw me. His face lit up like a Christmas light. He smiled and waved at me. I turned back to Cyborg, He had malfunction. I Put him in his garage. Beast Boy kissed me as soon as Cyborg left. I saw his eyes twinkle with glitter and rainbows."Nice act."I said. His face dramaticly changed. His emotions were anger. He was so angry, He burnt his Tofu cubes with his eyes. I giggled. His head turned to me, Like if he had heard a dog talk. Shock was all over his face. A warm blush came over me and I got on my tiptoes and Gave him a gentle Kiss on his green cheek. He froze like Ice. His face had a Pink blush. I sat on the couch and read my book. I heard Dishes shatter. I got up and turned around to see two smashed cups on the floor. We had printed face cups and made Terra one too. He had shattered Terra's and Robin's. I looked in the cabinet. Beast Boys and Mine were gone. Oh-No. I hear Robin and Starfire talking,"Yo Momma so fat, when she went to the beach, people thought she was an endangered whale."Robin said. "Ha! The joke is on you, for my mother is dead and we do not have a beach back at-"She stopped. She saw the shattered Cups on the floor. "Raven, My friend, what happened?" She asked. I stared at the mess, My lips trembled, Trying to talk yet not one word escaped my mouth. I saw Robin studying the mess, Realizing his cup and Terra's. He asks Star to leave."But, Robin-" He pointed at the doors to the rooms. "Leave...NOW!" He screamed. Starfire seemed frightened and whispered to me before She left,"Good luck, My friend." We heard the slam of Star's door. It was silent. He stared at me with cold, lifeless, black eyes. I toughed up. Be your father's daughter. "Who did this?" He asked in a low voice."I did. It was an accident-" He pointed his staff to my neck,"There are no mistakes here at Teen Titans, You saw me and..."He swallowed hard,"Terra kissing."I bitch-slapped him. He flew across the room."You had no right to do that-that disgraceful thing when you knew Beast Boy liked her!" I screamed. He rubbed his cheek, With a wicked smile on his face. "Maybe I should do that to you too. Though you might enjoy it better then them." He eyes went directly to Star's and Terra's picture, hanging on the wall."What did you do?" I ask scarcely. He tackled me to the wall."I did them." He said with a heartless voice. His finger's tried to pull down my shorts, I fought him though. He threw me to the floor, I fell down. My knees were weak. He was walking towards me when..."NOOOO!" Beast Boy turned into a tiger and threw Robin out the window. I smiled, felling sleepy. My eyes flutter. I saw blood in my hands. I woke up in my room. Bandages were wrapped around my stomach. I got up,"Don't." I fell back into my bed. I felt sad, Urge to cry. Not because of the pain, But because of Beast Boy. He really must've liked me to do that. I felt tears coming up,"Why am I so stupid? I n-nearly got you killed. Robin's in the hospital. I'm no man." He said sadly. "Yes, you are stupid. Yes, you nearly killed me. Yes, you put Robin in the hospital, But All that for Terra? Damn, you must have really liked her." I started crying. He stared at me. He wiped my tears,"No, Not for Terra,"He smiled and came close to my lips,"All for you." I looked at my watch, It had been 2 months. "Was I really out that long?" He nodded. "Read me my book, please?" I gave him my book. He threw it."Who needs books?" He kissed me once then twice then over and over again. I went to the bathroom. He had been here the whole time? He had his clothes, Soap, everything in my bathroom. Heh, I had a funny feeling in my chest, and I realized I still had Beast Boy's penny. I put it on a necklace around my neck, It was my most valuable thing. I realized The thing I most love wasn't this; It was Beast Boy.


	4. Shit about to happen

Beast Boy's P.O.V.

It had been a 3 months since Terra's name was said. No lip dared whispered, No mind dared think, No eyes yet saw. I had a new light of my life. Raven. Just thinking of her, Make me feel so (LOL song name ) Happy! I jumped in the air. Cyborg stared at me. My joyful eyes and cheerful attitude could not escape his inspection. Raven was the light of my life, the peanut to my butter, The cheese in my quesadilla, The milk to my cookie. I smiled as Cyborg left. I was playing,"Jelly Monster attack 3: The butter hunter." As I played, I noticed Raven reading the same old book. I put it on Pause and scooted over. I took the book gentlely and quickly from her,"Beast-" I leaned in closer to the lips, Her delicate lips. "Come and get it." I whispered. I grabbed my coat and ran outside. She came outside, Her cloak White, Her cheeks rose, Her eye's wondering. I laughed. She ran towards me and stumbled into my arms. We were close. I rubbed my nose agianst hers. She leaned in for a kiss or two,"Thanks." She took the book from my hands. I stood there, She tricked me. I wasn't hearbroken, I was confused. This was suppose to be the oppisite. This made her way hoter. I saw Cyborg there, with his mouth open. He. Saw. Everything."I-I, Y-You and R-R-Raven?" He stammered. I smiled. Robin came in, despite the fact he tryed to rape my girl, He forgot everything. I didn't thought. Was he really that mean? Tommorow was Raven's birthday. She was the youngest of us all. I smiled as I saw Starfire fly in with papers. "Oh, friends, come now." She signaled us to come,"Tommorrow is our great friend, Raven, Day of Birth. She shall be 18." She twirled in the air,"I remember my birthday presents, remember yours, Dear Robin?" I looked at Robin, His face red and sweat coming off him. I laughed. "So, What are you getting your girlfriend?" Cyborg said out loud. Starfire and Robin turned to me. "Oh, Congrates, dude!" Robin put a thumbs up. "My dear friend, Beast Boy and Raven togther? Why, that is wonderful."She hugged me. Raven came in, Her lips and body trembled."What's wrong?" I asked her. "My dad's coming. H-He'll kill you if he finds out." Her blood drained from her face. Her finger pointed to her heart."He'll kill me too." I shrugged,"I'll die with you, no matter what." I hugged her, feeling her heart race like cheeta feet. I kissed her neck,"It'll be alright." She shook her head,"No it won't be, I'm pregnant." Me? A father? A little raven and me? A baby? My heart fell. If this baby died, I woud die too. Cyborg stared at us,"Novela?" He lifted up "Maria's Vida"I stared at him,"This is no time for jokes." I was gonna be a dad.

* * *

Yeah. Ima leave with you guys hanging on this...What'll happen when Trigon visits? Ima write more on wednesday or earlier if yo lucky


	5. Trigon

Raven's P.O.V.

It was the morning before my birthday. I couldn't stop smiling. Did Beast Boy like me back? I jump on my bed, causing my pillows and sheets to fall. I smelled the air. It smelt like a jungle. "Beast Boy." I whispered, I touched my lips. Sweet, sweet Beast Boy. I grabbed my white cloak. It was snowing outside. Again. Beast Boy once told me,"You're like a snowflake, one of a kind." I skipped to the couch, where I read my book: Butterflies will come. Beast Boy was playing his game. He scooted over and took my book from my hands. He leaned in "Beast-" he whispered,"Come and get it." He jump from the couch and ran outside in his black jacket. I followed him outside. I looked around, looking for Black. I heard laughter. I ran towards it. I stumbled into a stranger's arms. He had a strong grip. I looked into the stranger's beautiful dark teal eyes. His light green cheeks had a soft cherry blush."Beast Boy?" I whispered, the stranger not hearing me. I smiled. He rubbed his nose against mine. I remembered my mother doing this to me when I was a baby. Tears were brought to my eyes. I grabbed the stranger and kissed him. I took the book from his hands,"Thanks." I left him, standing there. I giggled and went to my room. I dug in my drawer for my necklace. I rubbed it to my head. I dropped the penny. The phone rang. I cautiously answered it. I felt negative energy. "My jewel, I'm coming to earth to visit you." I threw the phone across the room. I ran to the bathroom, Throwing up uncontrollably. I took a pregnancy test. My eyes widen as the test fell in the toilet. I dashed to the kitchen, where beast boy was blushing. I trembled as Words escaped my lips,"I'm pregnant." I looked at my stomach, it's been 6 months. I could have the baby anytime now. A beautiful image snuck into my head, I saw a little greened-skinned boy playing on the monkey bars, He had shiny purple hair. He had the most amazing eyes I've ever seen. I realized they were mine. He had Beast Boy's smile, a smile that could bring the galaxy into a wonderland. He ran into my arms and laughed. I was looking around for Beast Boy. Nothing. I tune away from the vision, falling into utter silence. My eyes wondered around till I found light. I saw Beast Boy holding me, crying. His eyes showed fear and love. I quickly looked around. I saw Trigon's ship. Star fire hid, Robin and Cyborg prepared for a battle. My powers rose and I was lifted into the air. I felt nature, happiness, and love. Beast Boy stopped crying and tackled me to the floor. A piece of rock hit the tower. My father's ship landed. He step out."Raven, You and this,"He points to Beast Boy,"Will come with me." He tried to grab me, But Beast Boy grabbed me. He turned into a cheetah and runs away. My father catches us,"What are you hiding from me?" He grabs Beast Boy by his neck. He scratches Beast Boy's arm,"You'd make good soup." Trigon laughs wickedly. I felt overwhelming power and threw a building at my Father. "So the prophesy starts..."


	6. Sacrifices must be made

BB'S P.O.V.

"Once in a lifetime, there will be a girl. Half-Demon, Half-Human. This girl will be good, On the other hand, her father will not. There will be a legendary battle between them. One must die as the other lives, Two lives must be sacrificed if The girl may want to win." I remembered this story that Raven had read to me once. I always thought,"That's Epic." I would ask Raven to read more. I saw this girl with the white cloak, this beautiful, unique girl fighting the demon overlord. She had our baby. Our Gorgeous baby. I had blood running down my left arm, I patched it up with some clothes. Trigon was in the ocean, quickly turning to lava. His eyes were red. So were Raven's."Run. Leave, Beast Boy." I saw a tear slide down her cheek. I heard a bang then a white flash. Trigon fell to the floor with a raven-mark on his face. Raven fell down too. I caught her and touched Trigon, he was dead. I laid her down in her bed and took out the book.I flipped to the story called,"The demon prophecy" "The girl must sacrifice herself-"I stopped there and closed the book. I threw it, violently to the wall. Tears slid down my cheeks and I punched the wall, leaving a hole. I heard a baby crying. I felt sleepy. I fell down to my knees and saw Raven, Holding a white cloaked baby,"Read the book." She said. She pointed to the book and disappeared. I looked around and found Raven still sleeping. I picked up the book and flipped back to the page."The girl must sacrifice herself or sacrifice a soul. A powerful spell will be unleashed into the enemy's body, causing him to lose balance and die. The girl will fall into a deep sleep unless she is kissed by her true love." I look over to Raven, Her lips smooth and perfect. She seemed fragile,as if I touched her, she'd break. I looked over her growing stomach.I dug in my pocket and took out a ring. I slipped it on her skinny finger. I leaned over her and kissed her,"Reminds me of sleeping beauty." Someone said. I looked up to see a Purple-haired woman. She was wearing a cloak decorated with gold designs and a diamond tiara. Her smile was warming. She stepped towards Raven when I turned into a cheetah."Calm, Son-in-law." Her eyes were Purple...just like Raven's. She pushed me gently aside and kissed Raven on her jewel. Raven's eyes fluttered open, with tears of joy. Their reunion was interrupted by Trigon. "I thought he was dead!" I screamed. Raven tried to get up but she fell. "Opfh." She cried, Her mother taking her to the bathroom. Trigon walked towards us."Two lives, huh?" I whispered As I turned into an eagle,"I love you, Jonathan and Raven." I kissed Raven and her stomach. Raven's hand trying to reach me, But failed. "I'm sorry." I shouted as I flew off. Not everybody has a happy ending.


	7. David

BB:Hey do you own us?  
ME: I wish but no. I own my hot bod.  
BB:No  
ME:Hey! You've got Raven!  
BB:No not me! Speedy!  
ME: BLUSH  
I named the baby David. Remember.  
(oh yeah and forget the ring part, you'll know why in a minute)

* * *

**Raven's P.O.V.**

I saw him leave. My knee's couldn't hold me anymore, I fell down. My hand reached out for Beast Boy. Tears formed, Wanting to escape. I wanted to explode, scream and cry. I turned around to find my mother gone. "Arella!" I heard Trigon scream. He snatched her with one hand, Smiling. Where was Beast Boy? My stomach rumbled. I fell down again, But this time someone caught me. I looked up to the sky and saw the moon returning, The ocean instead of lava, Buildings instead of crumbles, I turned to this person. "Beast Boy." He took me upstairs to the top.  
"It's a beautiful night." He turned to me,"Hey Baby, I wanna marry you." I hugged him, squishing him.  
"Is it the look in your eyes or is this bouncing joy? Who cares baby, I wanna marry you."  
I leaned in for a kiss when.."Ah. Beast...Boy...It's t-t-t-ime-ahhhhh." My body was in pain. I looked down to see my clock wet. He put me down, ripped off my cape and said," Azarath Metrious Zentoius!" A white light flashed, spreading to the city. Everything was peaceful when it stopped. Beast Boy had Our little baby in his hands. He gave me him, His skin was green, His hair was darker green and he had my eyes, My Dark Blue eyes. ( If you know, the old teen titan's Raven had blue eyes and black hair so Ima try to bring it back) "David. Our little David." Beast Boy looked at me then him," His eyes..." "Those are my eyes, when I left Azarath, I dyed my hair from black to purple and these are contacts, I can't see good.," Azarath Metrious Zentoius!" I took them off revealing my Dark blue eyes and my raven hair. I was ashamed of myself, trying to cover up my true identity. I felt him caress my hair,"I still love you, You look even more beautiful with your true form." I lifted my head,"You think I'm beautiful?" He kissed me,"Does that answer it?" I felt like a princess, and I was on 100's of planets. As we went down, Beast Boy scooped me and David. We enter the living room. "Where could they have gon-" Starfire stopped at the sight of us,"B-B-Baby?" She stepped forward and looked at me. "Raven, what has happened to you and who's baby is that?" I got up, and got David,"This is my true form, and this is David." The room goes silent. "You've killed us all."


End file.
